


Pétale de Rose et Feuille de Daphne

by saphique



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eight, ocean - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Love Poems, Metaphors, Poetry, Trees and Flowers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Rose cherche l'assurance et la détente. Daphne recherche la beauté et l'harmonie.





	Pétale de Rose et Feuille de Daphne

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a fic exchange for "EnduringMadness" for weeks now but I'm stuck. I am terribly sorry please forgive me. I had to try writing something else in order to break the pattern.

Rose Weil, une fleur si aimée, si quémandée, si renommée.

Resplendissante, Rose concentre toute son énergie sur la vivacité et la brillance de ses couleurs. Cependant, sa nature éphémère la porte à mourir précipitamment, aussi rapidement que la grandeur de sa splendeur. Ses pétales tombent une à une, allégeant le poids de sa tige et de ses feuilles. Rose est d'une fragilité alarmante. Son énergie nerveuse affaiblit sa résistance au vent et aux torrents.

Rose a-t-elle des épines? Dissimule-t-elle, sous ses couleurs éclatantes, de fines épines pointues? Sous les pétales potelés, derrière le parfum magnétisant, se cachent-elles des défenses insoupçonnées? Quand l'être aimé est menacé, toute la beauté de la Rose se métamorphose en défenses assurées. La simple vue de la Rose permet d'enjoliver les recoins les plus sombres.

Tout aussi iconoclaste, Daphne Kluger, la feuille de Laurier, l'arbuste ancestral. À prime abord, la feuille de Laurier semble insipide et artificielle, cependant ses bénéfices sont grandioses et insoupçonnés. Daphne est apaisante et libère les voies respiratoires.

Imposante, riche en saveurs, en parfums, attisant les papilles gustatives autant que l'odorat, la feuille de Laurier est d'une grande influence. Indispensable dans tous les foyers, nécessaire aux remèdes, Daphne est d'une assurance évidente. Douce mais amère, son essence demeure présente pendant de longues étendues. Digne des déesses grecques, sa silhouette est envoûtante et invitante.

Rose cherche l'assurance et la détente. Daphne recherche la beauté et l'harmonie.

Reconnues internationalement, attirant instantanément applaudissements et adorations, la fleur de la Rose et l'arbuste de Daphne forment un mélange coloré et substantiel, assurant avec réciprocité teneur et bonheur.

L'équilibre.  


End file.
